House of night (Meridith's Story)
by sayradarling
Summary: <html><head></head>About a girl who is in the wrestle club who ends up being marked and is also a flippin badass she is really strong and also smart and posses great power that she has to learn how to control. With the help of zoey and her friends and also by erik the tracker she will have to get ahold of herself and learn what there is too know before she finds out the truth about her real father..</html>


It was 3:00 in the morning, i was tossing and turning in my bed, i couldnt shake the feeling i had of course i knew what had happened already it happens every god damn night. let me start again from the beginning..

Hi my name is Meridith Mchagman not a great name to have my step demon (thats what i call my stepdad) chose my name when i was born since my real dad

ran off when he go the news that he was going to be a father. By the way i hated my name so much mostly because it sounds freakin stupid anyways, it all

started when my mom got remarried and married sir dick face. Excuse my language folks but i hate this man with a passion honestly i dont know why my mom

married him. Not a day goes by when he doesnt drink, seriously that man is a good actor in the moring hes mr. fancypants not giving a shiz about what other

people say since he kinda, sorta is a badass in the wall street buisness. At night he's the type of guy to starts fights with everyone and i do mean EVERYONE he

hits my mom way too much and she cant do anything about it since he is such a king in his own little world. I would have kicked his ass a long time ago in fact i

have haha but since my mom cant risk him leaving her or me getting into serious trouble (again) i have to control my anger around him and not kick his ass

again. Gosh that son of a b with and itch is a major bipolar bro besides hitting my mom he tends to hit me alot mostly because when i kicked his ass i told him to

stop hitting my mom and to start hitting me instead, he did majority of the time but him hitting me kept me motivated and very very occupied in my wrestiling

classes But let me skip the boringness of my life and continue to how i ended up in this house of night school.

** Meridith's POV **

I woke up, like i always tend to do with my mom screaming at my step demon about getting home late and also being so flippin drunk like hes used too. In my

mind i said "today is going to be a great day" in a way i wasen't wrong it ended up being a magnificent day. Im the type of girl who doesnt follow the rules and by that i mean im pretty stuburn, annoying, im a risk taker yeah it sucks sometimes but what can i say im the badass of my high school.

Besides being a badass (im a badass because ive been known to kick peoples asses pretty quickly,since im insainly fast and strong mostly becuase im in the guys wrestilng team) Im also one, if not the only girl with a body like no other.

I have long red hair (dyed it since i love the little mermaid LOL) and a body like an hour glass. Yeah i wrestle but that doesnt mean i have an ugly buff ass body compared to most girls here i was flippin sexy.

I was on my way to the gym when suddenly someone jumped on me and made me stumble alittle it was my best friend lissa (if it was somebody else who would have done that there body would be lying on the floor with agonising pain and also most likely crying) i knew it was her because she tends to do that alot and also because i had almost like a sixth sense and i felt someone was near i noticed in the coner of my eye that it was her.

As she helped me get up i couldnt help but notice that a guy with black hair like superman was standing in the field just staring at me, i couldnt really see his other features since he was wearing a hoodie and dark jeans. I looked away and he was gone my friend lissa had to leave since it was time for our next class.

All threw practice i couldnt stop thinking about the guy i saw, then i turned around and there he was, infront of me his eyes were amazing i sware i would have stared at him for hours "aww shizznuts" i finallt said outloud when i noticed his tattoos.

(He is a tracker) He said "Meridith Mchagman Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth: Night calls to thee hearken to her sweet voice: Your destiny awaits you at the house of night... Next thing i knew i felt a rush of pain in my forhead and also in my sholders.

TO BE CONTINUED ... (_**If you guys want more message me or email me and share your thoughts and, tell me if i should do more i have alot of ideas for the rest but i need to see if there are people who would actually be interested) ohh and also if you want other peoples POV**_


End file.
